Wild Eyes
by Glasserie
Summary: "It's crashing and swirling with colors, bright and fresh like October leaves fluttering in the Autumn breeze across the rich golden-brown grounds. In other words, Lily Evans is screwed." L/J. One-Shot. Smut.


_**A/N:**_ _Just a little smutty moment in the wild lapses of war in the Marauder Era._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Once again, it hurts my feelings to say that I am not JK Rowling._

* * *

"Why do we have to come to class today if all we do is review?", Marlene grumbled, flicking her wand in no particular direction.

 _ **Kapoof**_ _!_ The glass cup that sat innocently before her not seconds ago jumped a foot in the air and looked as if it's coughing up smoke. Lily and Alice leaped back and laughed as Marlene cursed and hastily flapped away the thickening dust.

"There's your answer, Mar", Lily giggled, along with several other students that was startled by the commotion. She waved her own wand to clear the remaining of the smoke and the water that had splashed onto the table. "It's for people like you who has confused a vanishing spell with a smoke bomb."

"Oop, heads up guys." Alice covered her mirth with a hand as she warned them about McGonagall. "Detention slips coming our way. Save us, Head Girl." She winked at Lily as the redhead attempted a straight face.

"Now, Miss McKinnon, what in the name of Merlin was that?" McGonagall peered down her glasses sternly at the frowning blonde after striding quickly to their table. "It looks like you think my class is apparently appropriate for you to form a storm cloud instead of vanishing spells."

"Oh, no, no, professor, I just flicked in the wrong direction, that's all." Marlene glared at Lily as she covered her snort with a cough. "I'll be more careful."

As always, Professor McGonagall was skeptical. She raised her eyebrows at her and then glanced at Lily, who blinked innocently up at her. "Make sure Miss McKinnon get through this class with the proper results without burning anything else, Miss Evans."

"Yes, Professor." Lily nodded and then sighed in relief as McGonagall retreated away to get the other students to return to work. "God, that was close."

"It's 'cause you didn't show me how to perform it, _Head Girl",_ Marlene teased, sharing a grin with Alice as Lily rolled her eyes. "What's so important about this damn spell anyway?", she wondered, propping her head unto a hand, "I mean, you could've just as easily _drank_ the water from the cup and shoved objects out of your way without a wand, such as clothing on the glorious _Head Boy,_ y'know what I mean, Lilykins?"

" _Aguamenti."_ Lily tapped the rim of her own glass cup and- before Marlene has time to react- she seized it and splashed its newfound contents unto her mate's face. "I have no idea what you're smirking about."

"Bloody hell!" Blue eyes sparkled with amusement as Marlene pulled up her sleeve to wipe at the wetness. She frowned playfully when Alice buried her face in her arms and burst into another fit of giggles. "Be nice, Evans. Sit." Marlene gestured for Lily to get her arse back in her seat, in which she had no idea she left, in her haste to haul her cup around.

"I'm not a _dog_ , McKinnon", Lily said, but sat back down anyways, more so as to not draw more attention.

"What's wrong with dogs?" She groaned inwardly at the thought of the owner of the mischievous voice while Marlene perked up. Sure enough, Sirius appeared out of nowhere, as if he just popped out of the floorboards, uncharacteristically alone but smug as always.

"They are lavishly good biters, for one", Sirius continued. His grey eyes were shining as he wound an arm around Marlene's shoulders. "Ain't that right, Mar?", he teased gruffly in her ear, but just loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

Lily fought down the urge to feign a gag and took to rolling her eyes instead. She watched in slight exasperation as Marlene's eyes darkened into the shade of blue that comes out only at twilight.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, mind you demonstrate?", Marlene teased back- quite seductively, Lily might add- and she leaned forward into him, eyes trained on his lips, eyelids lowering and lowering until she closed the distance between them with her own mouth after a quick glance around the room.

Lily really did feign a gag this time, possibly breaking the world record with the dramatics of it.

"What the hell, Mar." Alice shook her head in disbelief. "We're in _class._ "

"Yeah, get a room, you two." A side of Lily's mouth quirked up in a smirk as the girl in question pulled back and blinked somewhat dazedly at her.

"Shut up, you", Marlene replied, but she grinned anyways and scooted away from Sirius, pushing a hand through her hair.

Sirius snorted at this and his arm tightened around her as he leaned in to steal a peck from Marlene's cheek that Lily guessed he did mainly to annoy her rather than for his own desires. "Jealous, Evans? Just wait till Prongs walks in after whatever he's doing right now. And then we'll see which one of us is _canoodling_." He barked his signature laugh as Lily chucked a quill at him.

"Well, what _is_ he doing though?", Alice interjected before Lily can snap anything back, "James, I mean." She stood up and swept her eyes across the front of the room for a mop of messy dark hair. There wasn't any. She sat back down. "It's fifteen minutes into one of his favorite classes, he should be here by now. Don't you think so, Lily?" She directed the last bit to the frowning redhead beside her.

"Last night was a full moon," Lily explained, glaring daggers at Sirius as he stuck his tongue out at her. "He's probably snoring away in his and this git's dormitory. Hang on a second…", Lily trailed off, narrowing her eyes at him, "Last night was _a full moon._ What makes _you_ so up and energetic today, Black?"

Sirius flicked his hair away from his eyes. "Starving for a hot meeting in a dark broom cupboard," he answered flatly with a wicked grin, in the same tone as one he would use if he was being asked if he likes pulling pranks.

Marlene groaned into her hands. A blush crept its way up her neck. "Oh my God, stop."

Lily felt inclined to agree with her for once in the past few minutes. "Ugh, forgot I asked."

The grin on his face grew wider and he twirled a strand of Marlene's hair around a finger. "You girls are no fun." He stood up and looked around the room just like Alice did a moment ago. "Where in Merlin's pants is Potter? He should be-", Sirius's face lit up. "Ah, your boyfriend has arrived, Lilykins."

"Prat", Lily mumbled under her breath but peered over Marlene's head at the door nevertheless.

Her heart jumped and got caught in her throat.

It was as if the sun suddenly came out from behind a mass of dark rainy clouds. All the light from the room seemed to dull _,_ making _him_ the brightest, and every detail was explicit with every movement he made. Such as his brilliant white teeth as he flashed a smile at McGonagall while apologizing for being late. Or his rumpled shirt that wasn't tucked into his trousers and showing pale skin at the top due to two unmade buttons and a hastily put-together tie. Or his hand dragging itself slowly through his hair that was somehow even wilder than before- black locks sticking up in every direction at one side and matted flat on the other- much in the same fashion she loves to do when they snogged.

But the thing that made Lily clutch the tabletop with her fingers and her heart dance figure-eights was James's _eyes._ It's crashing and swirling with colors, bright and fresh like October leaves fluttering in the Autumn breeze across the rich golden-brown grounds.

In other words, Lily Evans is fucked.

"Look at who needs a room now, hm, Evans?" Sirius's drawling voice pulled Lily back from reminiscences of dark corridors and strong tastes of peppermint.

She turned slowly to his and Marlene's smirking faces, not tearing her eyes from James until the last second. She closed her mouth-which she hadn't realized was hanging open- and heat blossomed into her cheeks. "I… Shove off, Sirius", she managed to mumble out.

"Aaannnd he's coming our way", Alice informed them. "With Remus and Peter. Damn. I bet he didn't even get any scorn from McGonagall, in exchange for winning next week's match. Not fair at all. McGonagall would have our _heads_ if _we_ come in late like that."

"Bad choice of words, Alice." Marlene laughed as Lily blushed even more furiously.

Alice seemed confused for a moment. "What…. _Oh."_

"'Oh' indeed."

At that moment James chose to plop himself down in the seat next to Lily. He slumped forward until his forehead was pressed against the table. "I'm beat", he groaned out as a word of greeting.

"We all are, Prongs." Remus rubbed a hand tiredly across his eyes. He smiled weakly at Lily. "Hey, Lils."

Despite herself, she smiled warmly back. "Hey, Remus. You all right?"

He shrugged. "Not very much in shape. But still functional."

"We all won't be for long if you guys sit here any longer", Alice said in an agitated voice. "McGonagall will _really_ frown on us."

"She can screw herself." James's voice was muffled by the wood under his face. He looked up at Lily as she hit him on the shoulder. "Ouch, that really hurt my feelings, love."

 _Gah._ Lily swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. Just seeing him was nerve-wracking enough, but his voice? And the way he pronounced 'love'? And that pout on his very attractive lips? And- again- that winking crash of color in his hazel eyes? She is so going to lose control of herself sooner or later.

"Screw your feelings." She shoved his head away from her face, so she could stop staring into those eyes of his.

"Mmm, it would be much better if _you_ screw _me_ up, don't you think?" James caught her arm and brought it to him so his mouth was a breath away from hers.

 _Sooner will never come by faster,_ Lily decided, feeling his hand creeping up her thigh.

"Oh my fucking Merlin, I will _really_ gag now, Lily. And not the kind you did either."

* * *

"Alright, class is dismissed." Professor McGonagall turned around to face the students after giving their homework on the board. "You-"

The rest of whatever she's saying was lost in the shuffling of the students as they shoved their things away and prepared to go out the door. Lily urged her mates to "go on, I'll catch up with you later" after she was milled out into the corridor beyond by the swarming crowd. She spotted James talking with Sirius not far from her and edged through a few Gryffindors to get to him.

Before she could think twice- not that she really would, but _just in case_ \- Lily caught James's arm and started to pull him in the opposite direction of where the others are going.

"Really? That was so rude!", Sirius called to her with mock hurt amid Remus's sigh and Peter's snort.

Rounding around the corner at the end of the corridor, Lily pushed James against the wall and latched her mouth unto his, muffling his gasp of surprise. Her hands seemed to work on their own accord as they worked at his buttons, stroking her fingers over his heated chest with each new inch of skin it uncovered.

"You are _such_ a prat", she breathed out in between kisses. "The most infuriating, uncontrollable, obnoxious-"

"Hottest prat on the face of this universe", James growled back, catching at her waist and flipping them over, so the hard indentations of the stone wall dug into her back through a layer a fabric. His lips caught hers again, but this time _he_ was taking control, nudging hers apart so he can taste her breath, feel it mingle with his.

Lily allowed him entrance and moaned as their tongues tangled together. It was kisses like these that made her aching for more, made her knees weak and heart pound in her heated ears and ask herself why in the name of Merlin had she not agreed to date him sooner.

He still tastes like peppermint, and she couldn't get enough, not when he was breathing heavily against her and murmuring her name against her mouth like it's the only word he could comprehend. But there's something else in him today too, something faintly buttery…

With a jolt, Lily realized what it was and she laughed inwardly. Toast. He had probably snuck into the kitchens and snagged some toast before waltzing into Transfiguration. Her laughter soon died off as James flicked over her teeth. _How can buttery toast breath make her want him more?_

"Sorry for being late today, Evans." He bit her ear and dragged his tongue along the shell of it. _Shit, shit, shit._ "Sirius didn't wake me up today like he was supposed to after each full moon. Git."

Loathe as she would like to admit, she fucking _loves_ it when he uses her surname in this kind of situations. If he keeps it up, she would eventually end up _begging_ for him to shag her senseless. She moaned again and tangled her shaking fingers in his wild hair. "You should learn from him though. He said he was 'starving for a hot meeting in a dark broom cupboard.'"

She felt him smirk against her skin. "Oh? So you want me to shag you after each full moon?" He pushed her more insistently against the wall and trailed his calloused fingers up her thigh.

 _Yes, exactly that._ Want was tugging at her gut with each passing second, speeding up her heart toward the point of self-combustion with every inch higher his fingers rubbed. "Who said we were gonna shag, Potter?"

It was no use, she knew, to deny it. Sparks of flame were already igniting her nerves up like matches, like a candle, and she could feel herself melting, her self-control that was melting away into a puddle at his feet. But she was always stubborn, and will not give up until the very end.

His hand had reached her knickers. He brushed against her once, gently but heavy with tease, and chuckled against her neck as she cursed fluently and tugged desperately at his hair. "Fine, then. We won't."

And with that, he dipped his hand under the line of the flimsy material and slid a finger inside of her.

 _Fucking hell. Merlin…_ "James…", Lily whimpered in the most pathetic sound she thought she would ever make. She gasped as he licked and sucked that spot behind her left ear that he knew would rile her up.

"Lily…" Her name was moaned out of his mouth, and it sunk beneath her skin and bones to heat up her blood below, sending it rushing in an overwhelming wave to fill her head so she couldn't think straight. _Just him, just him, and nothing else. Everything else can go to hell._ He slid another finger in to join the first and matched it in its pace and mercilessness at the fire burning away her senses.

She practically sobbed his name again in ecstasy as he twitched and pushed deeper and his stubble grazed deliciously against her jaw. It was a weird feeling, like he's pulling at something inside her, pulling and pulling at her strings, slowly unraveling her layers to reveal a hot white core underneath. It was torture and bliss at the same time, making her want to throw her pride and self-conscience away and beg him to just take her right then and making her slide down the wall due to her lack of strength in her legs and emit sounds she couldn't control out of her mouth.

Butter. That's all she could grasp unto as James's fingers worked at a rhythmic pace. Butter. Lily swears that she could feel it in every nerve of her body, feel it dripping and melting through every corner and cranny and eventually out of her like splotches of ink through parchment. Her hands tightened at his locks before dragging her fingers out and down his neck when she buried her head against his shoulder to muffle the soft cry as he nudged her over the edge.

And then they were looking at each other like they always have, though half-lidded pupil-dilated eyes and eyelashes, and there was a sharp intake of breath at their unbelievable luck. Lily unconsciously pulled at the ends of his unmade tie and brought his parted lips down to hers.

Before they connected, they paused for a second. Their noses brushed against each other and their breaths exploded in a humid cloud between them as it was exhaled. Lily wrapped her legs around his waist as if in a trance as she caught her own reflection in his glasses and James silently reached under her skirt and slid her knickers down her legs painstakingly gently before he smiled lovingly down at her.

Lily's heart skipped several beats and with a final yank, she was kissing him senseless, moaning against his mouth as he entered her, and gasping into his ear how much she craved roughness…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _It's Jily, what did you expect? ;)_


End file.
